Cambios
by wined-16
Summary: Porque la vida se basa en los cambios a traves del tiempo y sin importar que tantos acontecimientos extraordinarios ocurran ahi que saber que la vida sigue y se es obligado a crecer ...lean y dejen review SORATO 100%


Espero que les agrade este oneshot que se me acaba de ocurrir, he visto *situaciones* que han ameritado crearlo =P es 100% SORATO =D

La primera parte es post adventure

_**Cambios**_

… _porque la vida se basa en el transcurso de momentos que te hacen cambiar y ser diferente._

Noviembre de 2000

Sora se encontraba haciendo un arreglo floral, no sabía desde que momento le empezó a gustar el ikebana pero ciertamente lo encontraba más entretenido de lo que jamás hubiera pensado realmente muchas de las costumbres que tenia habían cambiado o estaban pareciéndole aburrida, el futbol por ejemplo desde hace un tiempo atrás había estado recapacitando en que ya no le llamaba mucho la atención aun y a pesar de que fuese divertido pasarse tiempo revolcándose y ensuciándose con Taichi, no veía el deporte apropiado a sus nuevos intereses, días antes estuvo en el centro comercial con su madre y mimi, la castaña anuncio que se iba a tener que ir a Estados Unidos a vivir, todos se pusieron tristes pues la Tachikawa les tomo cariño y viceversa pero nada podrían hacer mas que desearle lo mejor, volviendo a lo de las compras con mimi y su madre estas idearon un plan para hacerle cambiar su opinión sobre las faldas.

_Flashback…_

_Ciertamente ella misma había accedido a comprarse algunas, quizás estaba creciendo, quizás estaba demente puesto que nadie que conociera a la Takenouchi podría pensar que esta, usual portadora de jeans y camisas de niño, se colocaría una falda…_

_-¡vamos Sorita!, pruébate aunque sea una- le insistía Mimi a la chica_

_-es que no lo se, ahora creo que cambie de opinión-_

_-Sora , hace poco cumpliste 12 años hasta cuando estarás utilizando solo pantalones, ¡por favor!- le reprochaba Toshiko a su hija, quien la miraba con recelo._

_-¡pero mama!, es que no quiero ser una Mimi, sin ofender claro, pero es que no me gustan mucho las faldas-_

_-oye!, ser como yo no tiene nada de malo además…!usando solo jeans no atraerás a los muchachos!-_

_El pelirrojo suspiro resignada a lo inevitable, por nada del mundo iba a poder convencer a esas dos de lo contrario, así que empezó a elegir; al menos, una que fuera de su agrado, distinguió muchas pero hubo una que le llamo la atención, una hermosa faldita color rosa pastel con pequeños estampados de aves blancas, aves… le recordaba a su compañera Biyomon, cuanto la extrañaba… la tomo del colgante y entro a los vestidores a probársela. Aunque desde que se despertó tenia un inmenso dolor en su vientre, no creía haber tomado algo en mal estado pues solo tomo alimentos ligeros, no encontraba razón a ese dolor punzante que crecía en su interior, no le dio importancia y prosiguió a colocarse la prenda._

_-o- _

_Mientras un niño rubio de ojos azules de nombre Yamato Ishida se hallaba en el centro comercial, caminando buscando un accesorio para su nueva guitarra acústica, regalo de su abuelo proveniente de Francia, realmente le había fascinado esa guitarra, aunque obviamente no lo daría a demostrar con tanta facilidad, aparte de eso también se encontraba feliz de haber podido estar con Takeru el día anterior, pero lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era encontrar eso que le llamaban uña o pluma para poder rasguear mejor al realizar sus acordes y melodías, en fin prosiguió su camino, pero algo lo detuvo de improviso, se acerco a esa tienda de ropa femenino y lo que vio lo impacto de sobremanera miro a través del cristal a nada mas y nada menos que Sora Takenouchi con una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, se veía bastante bonita, le resaltaba su hermoso ser ¿ un momento ¿desde cuando pensaba en Sora de esa manera?, prácticamente ni cruzaban palabras, pero el ver su lindo cabello y su bello rostro modelándole a Mimi y la señora Toshiko era simplemente divina pero decidió proseguir y buscar su plumilla, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para su objetivo principal._

-0-

_¿Qué creen me la quedo?-pregunto la pelirroja a su madre y a su amiga_

_-¡claro!, dijeron ambas al unísono_

_La muchacha sonrío con sus mejillas sonrojadas ciertamente cuando se la vio puesta, le había gustado al verse en el espejo, incluso se veía mas bonita con ese tipo de prenda puesta pero su ensoñación por las faldas termino al sentir ese dolor en su bajo vientre otra vez, no sabia que le sucedía, empezó a sentirse extraña especialmente en una zona en particular…_

_-,¿hay un baño por aquí?-pregunto Sora a la recepcionista de la tienda_

_-el nuestro se encuentra fuera de servicio pero vaya a preguntar a esa tienda de música, quizás ahí este disponible._

_Y a la velocidad de la luz corrió hasta esa tienda, en su necesidad de apaciguar y averiguar al mismo tiempo esas extrañas y dolorosas sensaciones que la aquejaban fuertemente..._

_-0-_

_-muchas gracias, señor- agradecía fielmente Yamato al dependiente quien le entrego su paquete, se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar pero sintió una ráfaga de viento golpearlo fuertemente, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo, por suerte no había dañado lo que compro con bastante anhelo, quisiera encontrar al idiota que hizo semejante estupidez…busco a alguien con la mirada pero fue inútil no había nadie._

_-¡vaya esa jovencita si que es rápida!-oyó decir al dependiente con sorpresa_

_-¿sabe adonde fue?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico ojiazul_

_-pues creo que fue al baño- le dijo_

_Y se dirigió hacia allá en busca de su culpable empujador (xD)_

_-o-_

_Sollozos, sollozos y mas sollozos,! bochorno era lo que sentía!, no podía estar mas asustada que ahora, el dolor que experimentaba la chica era insoportable aparte del charco de sangre que hallo en su ropa interior, no fue para menos, aunque ya sabia de que se trataba, no sabia como actuar ante una situación así había manchado su pantalón y rogó al cielo porque nadie se halla dado cuenta, ¡que vergonzoso seria!, tenia que comprar una compresas pero como sino tenia dinero disponible y tampoco podía salir con ese rojo vivo impregnado en su pantalón, ahora si estaba atrapada, hasta que su mama y Mimi se dieran cuenta de su problema…_

_-¡oye!, quien quiera que seas sal de ahí,- escucho una voz como que empezaba a engrosarse un poquito_

_-¡¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con furia la pelirroja_

_El muchacho se sobresalto sabia de quien se trataba esa vocecita angelical_

_-¿Sora?-se atrevió a preguntar_

_La chica abrió sus ojos, quien fuere que estuviese allí afuera, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?_

_-¿Quién eres?- le devolvió dubitativa_

_-soy yo Yamato-_

_Al oír de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, su relación con Yamato no era que cambiase mucho, no se conocían demasiado pero no sabia porque se sentía extraña al estar junto a el…_

_-¿te sucede algo malo?-cuestiono el rubio_

_La muchacha no sabia que responder, no quería quedarse allí para siempre pero tampoco le revelaría ese hecho tan vergonzoso al rubio._

_-me duele el estomago, eso es todo-_

_El chico arqueo una ceja, esa respuesta no es muy convincente que digamos._

_-¿segura?-_

_-si-afirmo la portadora del emblema del amor _

_El muchacho pareció convencerse iba a retirarse por lo tanto se disponía a despedirse_

_-bueno, de ser así, te dejo, hasta luego-_

_-¡espera!-escucho detrás de la puerta_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado el Ishida_

_-necesito que me hagas un favor- a cada palabra que decía su rostro adquiría un tono rojo mas y mas fuerte- es que… bueno…yo… a mi…-_

_-¿si, te escucho,?- la ayudo a seguir el niño_

_-me ha bajado mi periodo y…?-_

_El muchacho se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar tal confesión por parte de su compañera de aventuras en el mundo digital_

_-¿es la primera vez?, ¿verdad?-se atrevió a adivinar el chico_

_-¡eso no es lo importante ahora!-le grito la chica con un sonrojo violento en su rostro_

_-lo siento- se disculpo el muchacho avergonzado_

_-es que…-volvió a decir la pelirroja con evidente timidez-quisiera saber si me podrías comprar compresas en la farmacia-_

_El rostro color leche del portador de la amistad se torno en todos los colores de tono rojo existentes._

_Dudo en acceder pero sentía que la muchacha andaba apurada y necesitaba ayuda y el no seria quien se la negara._

_-claro, vuelvo enseguida-_

_Escucho como el muchacho se alejaba con rapidez, sintiendo mas vergüenza aun _

_Pasaron varios minutos y de nuevo escucho pasos acercarse_

_-aquí esta- le paso la compresa por debajo de la puerta_

_Un tímido gracias se escucho salir de los labios de la niña, quien no tardo en salir con la mirada hacia el suelo después de todo Yamato ha sido el primero en enterarse de semejante acontecimiento._

_-pensé que nunca ibas a salir-le dedico una sonrisa sonrojada y nerviosa a su compañera._

_Pero esta, lejos de corresponderle se sentía aun mas incomoda-tengo mis pantalones manchados-dijo en voz baja_

_El chico logro escuchar y no tardo en encontrar una solución a su pequeño otro problemita y al mirarse así mismo se dio cuenta de algo._

_Aun con su mirada hacia abajo sintió como le ataban algo a la cintura, era un abrigo de color azul, con un símbolo muy parecido a lo que caracterizaba a su compañero, la amistad._

_-yo…no puedo… esto es demasiado…_

_-no te preocupes, me lo regresas cuando puedas- le dijo adquiriendo su frialdad de siempre. Pero jamás de los jamases en 12 años de su corta vida, se imagino lo que sucedería después._

_Sora en un impulso emocional por tanto agradecimiento hacia el se acerco a su rostro ágilmente y poso sus tiernos labios en los de su rubio amigo quien al sentir el suave contacto no pudo mas que abrir los ojos de par en par, duro dolo 10 segundos pero los mejores 10 segundos de su vida. La pelirroja se separo de el evidentemente nerviosa, había sido su primer beso y mas con quien le había salvado su vida ese día, sin mas se despidió fugazmente de el, recordándole que le regresaría el abrigo lo mas pronto posible, desapareciendo de la tienda de música, dejando a un rubio anonadado, confundido y ¿feliz?._

_-o- _

Había sido solo días atrás pero esa acción que ella misma cometió la tenia bastante confundida, en especial porque sin saberlo años después se enteraría que ese impulso emocional hacia Yamato seria luego un evidente preludio del amor que se formaría en su corazón, su vuelta al mundo real evidentemente le ocasionaba cambios a sus protagonistas tanto física como emocionalmente.

-o-

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿bueno, malo? Díganme sus opiniones por medio de bellos reviews ;), besitos


End file.
